


Interrogation

by curekepralssyndrome (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Shepard VI - Freeform, Shepard being emotionally inarticulate, Some fluff too, Thane finds it, dedicated to my new friend because she has no choice, established shrios, im glad someone likes my fics, is my fav, mwahahaha, okay a shit ton, sexy times ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curekepralssyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane finds a very interesting setting for the Shepard VI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

"Shepard, about the ones you went out with last... Thane is acting weird." Jeff half whispered, as if afraid that the Drell would hear him from a floor down. Shepard smirked, crossing her arms at Jeff. Thane, weird? That was pretty understandable, having just helped her save the galaxy, reconciled with his son, and suddenly receiving the new cure fo Keprals syndrome.

"N-No I know, but I mean... Super weird." Jeff reiterated, gesturing seriously with his arms. Shepard laughed.

"I'll talk to him, you just focus on flying." She heard joker say something along the lines of aye aye, but was already pacing quickly to the elevator. She had to admit she had noticed the change too, slowly and steadily. He would avoid her eyes, make excuses to not talk about anything other than their Alliance missions. She had interrupted him more than once in deep conversation with someone, but after making herself known, would find an empty room - save for the Drell. 

Shepard had become nervous, afraid that perhaps he was discussing leaving with Kolyat. She could have sworn the one time she had heard the other voice, it had been too high and clear to be a male _or_ a Drell. Shepard wiped her clammy hands on her uniform, shifting from one foot to the other as she waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive on the crew deck.

"Phew, you got this." She told herself as she stepped out of the elevator, rounding the corner and pacing back and forth in front of the door to the Life Support systems. Her stepps made a hollow sound, hitting off the metal walls, Shepard took a deep breath, slowing down. She had to get to the bottom of this. She stopped, looking at the door, but just as she lifted her hand to open the door, she froze, listening.

"My personality matrix can predict what the real Commander Shepard would say with a seven percent accuracy." 

"No, not quite." She heard a deep chuckle, and held her breath, putting her ear to the door, careful not to touch the opening mechanism. There was a rustling, metal hitting metal maybe.

"Th-Th-There's nothing this galaxy can't beat if w-we a.... all work together." Came a broken stuttered reply, and Shepard recognized the voice immediately. _Her_ voice?

"How about now?" She heard Thane ask after a minute of more clinking noises, and she heard a faint buzz, she felt her heartbeat in her fingers, pressed against the metal as she strained to hear more.

"My personality matrix can now predict what the real Commander Shepard would say _and_ feel with an 80 percent accuracy, thanks to the omni tool uploads received recently." Came her voice again, but this time less robotic, less automatic, and Shepard swore she heard her own inflections, the way her voice would lilt slightly at the end of a sentence.

"Good... I have some questions." Thane replied, and she heard the creak of his chair. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, that she shoould enter the room now and either confront him or just turn around and leave this problem to future Shepard.

"Of course." Came the kindhearted reply, Shepard blanched at the sound of her own voice, especially when it sounded so... open and honest, totally alright with whatever would be asked of her.

"Last week, during our... date, you called it..." Thane slowly began, pausing at the word date. Shepard had tried to explain the concept to him, and she blushed at the memory. It had gone _spectacularly_ terrible. He hadn't understood why it was necessary, that they already had a romantic relationship, and often went out on missions together. She had laughed at that. Going on missions to neutralize enemies wasn't exactly her idea of romance.

"I believe it did not go as you hoped." Thane finished, not entirely a question, the voice paused, and Shepard held her own breath, curious what this thing would assume her opinion to be.

"Yes, I had hoped to get to know you more, outside of work. At 5:06PM my heart rate accelerated, 20 BPM above my usual, indicating I was being deceptive." It replied, voice flat and uninterested, no real emotion, and Shepard realized it was the VI she had seen on the Citadel. Thane must have found the full version, or modified it, Shepard didn't care. Though she guessed he had gotten the data from her omni tool somehow, knowing it would contain countless resources for building a more accurate Shepard VI

"I see..." He sighed, and Shepard felt bad, turning and leaning against the door, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Any other irregular signs that day?" He inquired, and Shepard blushed, nervously tapping her foot. She had loved how terrible it went, if she was honest. They had gone to see a show, something that Tali recommended, but Shepard couldn't remember a thing about it but could count off every color that had reflected in his eyes. Purple was the best, she decided that night, the way purple danced across his irises... magical.

"Several, Thane. Although not all indicated deception." She, the VI of Shepard, responded.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice deeper, curiosity laced in the undertones.

"Some of these readings indicated excitement." Answered the VI, pausing slightly. Shepard turned, pushing the button, hearing a clatter as her feet his the floor of Thanes makeshift home.

"What the _fuck_ Thane?" Shepard growled through gritted teeth, angry and embarrassed and all the feelings she hated feeling.

"Siha, Shepard, I-" He mumbled as he deactivated the VI, just before Shepard could see it's orange holographic form. He stood, turning to face her quickly before she could advance any further, she eyed the littering of spare mechanical parts that littered his usually clear table.

"Don't bother, I heard." She warned, poking his solid chest indignantly.

"I can assure you I don't know what you're talking about." He responded, avoiding her gaze, Shepard crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently, she felt ridiculous, like a mother scolding her child.

"The damn Shepard VI Thane." Shepard hissed, scowling at the Drell whose eyes were wide when he finally looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just curious..." He trailed off, stepping closer to where Shepard stood, still keeping herself closed off from him.

"You make me _nervous_. I never know what you're thinking, or feeling." He confessed, his hands drifting to his sides, waiting for Shepards response.

"Thane..." Shepard sighed, covering her face with her hands. Her heart racing, stepping back from the one that made her so... vulnerable.

"Like this, you always shy away before I can get any closer." He softly whispered in her ear, her breath catching. _When did he get so close?_ She struggled against the cold hand that suddenly gripped her wrist, but eventually let him pull her hand down, revealing her warm pink face.

"Just be honest, Siha, do you regret me? Us?" He asked, his head tilted, and his brow furrowed slightly in worry, so close Shepard had to resist counting the shades of his skin.

"Of course not..." She mumbled, avoiding his gaze. She shifted, attempting to pull away, but Thane wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her closer.

"I like this side of you, Siha..." He mumbled into her ear, and Shepard couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine, goosebumps rising on the back of her neck and arms. His lips brushed against her ear, and she bit her lip as the familiar crease that ran down the middle of them pressed against the lobe.

"VI activate." He stated, pulling away and turning to face the Shepard VI that suddenly appeared. Shepards legs shook slightly when she took the opportunity to squirm from his grip, backing up to the wall furthest from him and the holographic image of herself. Did she really look like that? Shepard watched as Thane followed her with his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips as he sat on the table, pushing several circuit boards and wrenches onto the floor with a clatter.

"How can I help?" The VI asked, looking between Thane and the Commander she was made in the image of, obviously registering who Shepard was instantly.

"Can you tell me whether the _real_ Shepard is lying right now?" He asked, resting his feet on a chair, his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together in front of his face, as if deep in thought.

"Yes, the linking with her Omni Tool can be used for this." The VI nodded, the humm of her processing unit warm and comforting despite the situation.

"Thane, don't you fucking dare." She warned, holding up her omni tool, inspecting it carefully. How the fuck had he hacked her? How did she stop it? She couldn't let this happen, she didn't want Thane to know every dirty little secret, she wasn't ready to admit to _feelings_. She was the formidable commander Shepard of the Alliance, not Thanes play thing. She eyed the door, considering leaving, but the way Thane looked at her made it clear he would allow her to do anything but.

"Shepard, tell me, did you find my touch enjoyable just now? And you know it is pointless to lie." He asked, like a taunt as he smirked, she looked away, trying to take deep breaths and ignored how hot her skin felt.

"N-Not particularly." She lied, crossing her arms over her chest, disregarding Thanes intense gaze.

"Lie." Came her own voice, and Shepard whipped her head up to the VI, glaring as Thane smiled. Shepard made a move to the door, but the Drell was up and blocking her path before she made even two paces.

"Shepard, that night, during the _date_..." He began, advancing on her, until her back hit the wall again, Shepard lifting a hand to his shoulder, keeping him at arms length. He respected the boundary she had made, stepping back, allowing her to lower her arm slowly as she eyed him, curious where the line of questioning was going,

"What did you lie about?" He asked, this time genuine worry and curiosity in his voice. Shepard felt guilty, meeting his eyes. She took a deep breath, wringing her hands together in an attempt to be less nervous and anxious, and all the same feelings Thane had held without her realizing it.

"About the date being bad." She answered, his eyes widening slightly, her heart fluttering at the sight.

"You liked it? B-But Shepard, it was truly terrible. Even I could see that. What could have been enjoyable? When we got into a bar fight? When we tried to dance and I dropped you?" He listed off a small list of what Shepard had to admit were some pretty bad first date blunders, pacing the length of thee small room, counting them off nervously with his hands. Shepard reached out, stilling them, he froze as she intertwined his fingers with her own.

"I loved it. The fight was good, fun, I love watching you move. I loved watching the... show, I loved dancing with you, it was my own fault I fell... I couldn't stop and pay attention when you were moving like that and counting steps in my ear." She admitted, her words all rushed and being breathed out in a tumble, like she had kept it all in for years.

"No deception detected." Came the VI's voice, hollow in comparison. Shepard stared at their hands, Thane's grip tightening around hers slightly as the silence stretched out.

"Siha..." Thane breathed, and she met his eyes, his slight smile throwing her off.

"I-I know it's stupid, I don't know-" She began, ready to sweep the whole situation under the rug and pretend it hadn't happened, but froze when Thane began slowly pulling her close again, his lips meeting hers in a chaste kiss.

"Is this okay?" He asked, smiling as she pulled him in for another kiss, nodding slightly as it deepened, her lips parting and she gasped at the feeling of his tongue entering her mouth.

"It is _so_ okay." She laughed, bringing her arms up and around his neck, his strong lean arms pulling her flush against him as their kisses deepened. She loved the feel of his smooth slightly colder skin against hers, his tongue licking her lower lip slightly.

"No deception detected." Rang out the loud and interrupting voice of the VI, and Thane angrily grasped a wrench from the table, flinging it towards the sound, and Shepard stiffled a laugh at the sound of a crash, buzzing, and a "Loading Error" symbol replacing the hologram of her own form.

"That thing really creeped me out." Shepard sighed, as Thane moved to her neck, kissing it gently as his hands gripped her waist. Shepard began fiddling with his coat, trying to pull it off with no success and awkward gasps as Thane sucked slowly, biting a mark into her skin.

Thane suddenly lifted Shepard, grabbing both of her legs, Shepard yelped at this holding onto his shoulders with new found vigour as he spun her, sweeping his arm at all the junk on the table, the room echoing with the sound of metal hitting metal. Placing her on the table with a small thump, Thane settled himself between her legs, leaving her spread against the flat surface, Shepard blushed, squirming at the vulnerable position.

"Amazing, Siha." Shepard smirked, running his hand down one of her thighs, stopping at the knee, where her leg dangled and holding her there. She bit her lip, waiting as Thane leaned closer, his lips pulling hers into another heated kiss. She moaned when he pulled away, unhappy with the loss of contact.

"Patience." He smirked, reaching up and slipping off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, never breaking eye contact. 

Shepard wanted to look away, embarrassed when he hooked his fingers onto her shoes, removing the the first slowly, pushing his groin close to hers as it slipped off. He did the same with the next, Shepard resisting the urge to moan at the feeling of how hard he was, still wearing all that damn leather. He leaned down, tentatively looking at her for permission when his hand rested above her uniforms zipper. Shepard nodded once, closing her eyes when he smiled, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping the clunky fabric. He gently tugged them down, along with her underwear, Shepard lifting herself where necessary, cringing at how ungraceful the whole process was. She quickly removed her own top, leaning up on her elbows after unclasping and removing her bra, leaving her bare. The cold air his her skin, and she trembled, whimpering when Thane kissed her again.

"Thane..." She moaned, one hand reaching up, running a thumb over the pink thrills that lined his face, relishing the deep growl that he emitted.

He pulled back once more, reaching down to unzip his own pants, the leather stiff, grazing against her legs as he pulled them down and kicked them away. She looked him over, drinking in the sight, he pulled her closer, his hands gripping her hips, the sensation of cold scales on skin sending fire through her veins. She brushed her hair out of her face, he was just _amazing_. She could count at least four different shades of his skin, unsure how many shades of green there were supposed to be, and how weird it was that she found it so fascinating. Her eyes drifted to his hard cock, the same green scales covering the base, but soon replaced. It was not so different to humans, she thanked whatever goddess was looking out for her in that department, shaking away her previous fears of what could have been in the Drells pants. It was the same redish pink color as the frills that covered his neck, the bumps less pronounced. Shepard bit her lip, her eyes meeting Thanes.

"Is it... okay?" He asked, worry creasing the spot between his eyes, and she smiled, shy as she nodded, committing the face of relief and lust he made to her own imperfect memory.

"Yeah." She breathed out, laughing slightly as she looked away, a sudden wave of second hand embarrassment making herself cringe. 

"Good." Thane chuckled, pressing himself against her, one hand drifting to her waist, his thumb moving in a slow circular motion as he leaned down, pulling her into another kiss. She moaned into the touch, knowing she would never get tired of kissing the Drell, letting her tongue trace the lines of his lips, eventually drifting to follow the slanted line from the corner of his mouth, the his jaw, placing a chaste kiss on it before letting her mouth fall to the ululating curved of pink flesh that were warmer than his scaled skin. 

She smiled against it, enjoying the feeling and sound of his voice being dragged from him. She followed the skin, licking and sucking at it, letting her teeth graze where his ear should be, she wasn't sure, not looking, just _feeling_. Suddenly the flesh met green again, and she traced the place where they met, one side cold on her upper lip, the other warm and pulsing under her tongue.

"Enough." He rumbled, and she groaned at the sound, desperate for more. She felt a jolt, pleasure flooring her, as he stroking at her entrance, his fingers grazing her clit. She fell back, unable to held herself up, settling for touching him, her hands holding onto his neck. 

"Siha..." He called, and she met his eyes, just as he entered her, his fingers moving in and out in a scissoring motion.

"Oh _fuck_." Shepard moaned, biting her lip, her neck arching off of the table, feeling his soaked fingers stretching her out slowly.

He hummed, leaning in close and kissing her neck, lips ghosting over her ears. Shepard pulling him tight, like an anchor as the overwhelming sensations made her head swim. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, his hand moving to hold where her hip met her waist. His other hand moved faster, still gentle, but Thane groaned in impatient desperation, Shepard trembling with anticipation and apprehension.

"J-Just do it Thane." She groaned, biting into his neck as more pleasure rocked her, his two fingers melting her like putty in his hands. He pulled back, reaching up to wipe the hair from her brow, searching her face, all quick shallow breaths.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice deep, more graveled than before, and Shepard loved seeing him just as desperate as she was. She nodded vigorously, meeting his eyes and letting him know she _wanted_ this.

"Love you, Siha," He whispered into her ear, kissing her neck again as he pulled his fingers away, moving both his hands to grip her waist.

"Me too." Shepard confessed, blushing as she felt him press against her, the head of his member hot against her entrance.

Shepard gasped as she felt him push, shallow, tentative, slowly entering her core. It stretched her the deeper it went, and she cried out, her back arching and Thanes hands supporting her. He breathed deeply, slowly, the only evidence of his arousal the low rumble of his chest as he groaned. 

"Fuck, _Thane_!" Shepard cried out, as he finally sheathed himself entirely, stilling a moment to watch Shepard get used to it. He pulled back, still grasping her waist as he stood, his eyes taking in every aspect of the sight. Shepard splayed on her back, legs wrapped around him, panting and biting her lip, eyes closed. Shepard opening her lids slightly, just to see where Thane had gone, still trembling from the cock inside her, but wanting the warmth of him back.

"I am going to remember this..." Thane teased, moving _ever_ so slightly, pulling out, and then pushing back in, a shallow thrust to test the waters. Shepard cried out again, gasping when Thane did it a second time, savoring her reaction.

"Oh god, yes," Shepard breathed, meeting his eyes, counting the colors as she pulled him closer with his legs.

Thane smirked, leaning down and fucking into her, one hand next to her neck, the other holding her waist as he picked up the speed of his shallow thrusts. He watched, fascinated as she came undone, gasping his name. He picked up the speed, eventually thrusting into her harder, every moan and cry making him want to pound her _more_ , to see just how far he could push her, just how many different voices or reactions or dirty words he could drag out of her.

"So good, Siha, love you, oh fuck yes," Shepard whined at the words, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss, feeling of his bumpy member filling and touching every part of her. He bit her lip, forcing another keen, begging for more.

"F-fuck me Thane, more please," She sobbed, gasping when Thaned complied, finally fucking her in earnest, pulling back again, tightly grasping her hips and slamming into her.

"Oh fuck!" She cried out, gasping his name with every thrust, his shafts ridges making Shepard squirm in pleasure, bracing her hands onto the table, arching her back as the waves of pleasure hit her again and again.

"Siha.. I'm..." Thane growled, his thrusts becoming erratic, slower and Shepard bit her lip, watching him in fascination.

"Me too, fuck," She gasped, her toes curling and mouth hanging open in a quiet cry, hitting her orgasm as Thane thrusted into her deeply.

"Love you, Shepard," Thane moaned one more time, before thrusting into her deeply again, his orgasm hitting him like a wall, his hands tightening their hold on the panting Commander below.

"Me too, oh god Thane I love you too," She moaned, her arm falling over her face as she felt him release, heat filling her, and she felt her face turn crimson as he watched her.

After a few seconds, Thane pulled out, smiling at the small whimper Shepard was unable to hold back. Thane pulled her up, his hand gently tugging on her arm, and he picked her up again, shifting her onto the chair, and grabbing a blanket from one of the shelves. He wrapped her up in it, and she watched quietly as he pulling his leather trousers back on again.

"I should have told you. I'm sorry." Shepard admitted, pulling the blanket tighter around her, inhaling the smell. _Thane_. He turned to her, the corner of his mouth tilted up in his signature smile.

"No, I should have asked, I should have known better than to waste time talking to a computer." He laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder. There was a comfortable silence, as he knelt before her, bringing them both face to face, and kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah don't sue me about the science in here?? just enjoy?? or don't?? i dont give a shit???


End file.
